The day that changed the course of history
by megan-jayne
Summary: I was wondering what would happen if the cullen family read the twilight saga, but after having read the books they are given life changing descions to make. So many more twists and turns as the story goes on.


Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic and I have absolutely no idea if this is any good but I thought it's worth a try. I encourage your comments, as you are the main reason I have posted a story on here. Please let me know if I should carry on with it or if it's a lost cause.

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story and the twilight plot is owned by the amazing Stephanie Meyer I have just tweaked it a little.

First Chapter

I long for mystery and Intrigue to fill my empty days and leave my mind in wonder. If living for a century has taught me anything it's that not much can surprise me anymore. The view from the living room is stunning; the forest surrounds our house almost as if it's a piece of heaven sent directly to us. Of course that cannot be true, not with what we are and our past sins. No angel would create such beauty for me. The sun was setting beyond the trees as the night fell upon us. I turned to look at my family in awe, the only sanctuary I have on this earth. Emmett and Jasper were in the corner arguing about the rules of arm wrestling and from the looks of thing Jasper was winning. Jasper had won the last match and Emmett was protesting intently that jasper had cheated at one stage. Carlisle and Esmé were cuddling on the cuddle chair watching some old fashioned black and white movie. The love my parents shared was the strongest love I've come across; sheer content happiness. Rosalie was, surprisingly, studying the physics of ice particles for a degree she was thinking about going into when the time comes we have to move on from this place. Alice was waiting by the door for some delivery that she foresaw earlier. I have no idea what it was that she was expecting but it must be urgent because she has asked us all to stay in today.

The sound of a van driving up the driveway caught my attention followed by the delivery man's thoughts, "Man they must be rich for them to have a house like this…whoa!" The man was not malicious in anyway like most humans were just simply appreciative. I smiled, there's hope for humans yet. Alice opened the door as fast as she could without drawing suspension to herself and thanked the man before coming inside.

"Everyone, can you join me in the dining room please." She was bursting with excitement and that showed as she skipped to dining table. Ironic I know as we don't eat human food but it was the figure head of the household. We all gathered around the table and looked at Alice expectantly.

Emmett snickered, "What's up pixie? New clothes?" Alice glared at him, "Watch it Emmett Cullen or you'll be coming on a long shopping trip to Milan with me next week." That shut him up. We all cracked up, for a small person she packed a mean punch.

"No actually I received a letter last week explain that in due course a set of four books will be sent to us. The letter said that we must all be together while we read these books will change our future for the better," we all looked confused, "These books area guaranteed prophecy that will be fulfilled in the upcoming months."

It all exploded in my head, "_Prophecy? Intriguing could such a thing be possible?" Carlisle thought. "What a load of bull!" but Rosalie and Emmett thought_. Rosalie's thoughts showed her annoyance whereas Emmett's thoughts always had an underline of humour. "Oh come on Alice you don't believe this do you?" I asked, my sister was so gullible.

She looked at me sharply like there was a secret I was missing out on. Her look was so intense that it snapped everyone's attention to her. She turned the first book over to the blurb and begun to read "listen….**About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him,"**

**That was it. The beginning and the end of everything we thought we knew torn apart. This would irrevocably change us...for the good? Who knows? I guess were about to find out. **


End file.
